SS Episode 3777
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3777 Plot: Gina Cooperates At Day Care Air Date: May 5, 1998 Season: Season 29 (1997 - 1998) Sponsors: R, 1 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Gina's day care center, she says today is going to be a great day. Her group consists of some kids, plus Herry Monster, Zoe and Rosita. They all sing "What's the Name of That Song?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Musicians in a painting learn to cooperate to play music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Baby Bear visit the Museum of Modern Art, and look at a sculpture by Pablo Picasso. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A car drives by the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert portrays Prince Charming, who wakes up Sleeping Beauty, but then puts her to sleep again when he starts talking to her about his paper clips. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Count Me In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids sitting on the grass look the same until they get colored with different skin, but they have the same reaction when a dog comes around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows Doug E. Doug the book he just wrote. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Animal Books" Artist: Steve Segal |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stefan goes to the doctor and gets a checkup. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farley takes his pet "To the Vet" as he sings about it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids count one duck in the pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl's mom gives her a 1 from the shelf. "My 1 and only!" Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has joined the day care group by now. Rosita and Zoe call Gina over because they have a problem: they want to play "The Prince and The Plumber," but they argue over who gets to play which role. The Two-Headed Monster interjects, telling them they can both be the plumber, and he will be the prince. Gina gives them toolboxes, and dresses 2-head in a cape, but the two heads fight over the crown. Gina has an idea ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her younger brother offers her part of his orange. (new music added) Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit at Home: Grover comes to Kermit's house to fix his sink. Kermit fills him in on a demonstration of "big, bigger and biggest" when it comes to wrenches. Even so, the sink repair goes awry, and the house floods. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof with the letter R. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Letter R Menu" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for robot, rabbit, run, read, rock, rocket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina comes back with a spare crown, so that both heads of the 2-headed prince can wear one. Suddenly, Zoe and Rosita want crowns of their own, so Gina suggests that everyone make their own crown at the art table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman’s dogs: Old King Cole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "What is Friend?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter R is made out of rocks, painted, and found on the road. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R / r (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: R Running down a road past a rabbit, a radio and some rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Patrick observe that the moon doesn't talk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Over, under, around and through |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruthie laughs uncontrollably after watching the previous segment. She tells the viewers while laughing, "Well didn't you think that was funny? Check out the next one!" And continues laughing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Take Care of That Smile" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A troll draws different faces on herself in front of a mirror. (new music added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids sing the alphabet on an island. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly sleeps over at Elmo's house, but finds he can't get to sleep. Elmo tells him a bedtime story, about a sleepless monster who gets to sleep by saying "good night" to every part of his body, but it only makes Telly laugh. Elmo then suggests counting sheep, and summons the sheep he keeps in his closet, who jump over the bed and sing a lullaby! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl brings her pet iguana to school for show and tell. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone has their own crown by now, and is happy. Gina is about to announce the sponsors, but lets everyone do it together. Rosita reports the status of Slimey's spaceship, and everyone gives themselves a big hand. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide